Heathstrid - Highschool AU
by hiccuphaddockk
Summary: Heather is starting freshman year at Berk highschool and sees a rather attractive girl on the bus going to school. She later finds out the girl is attending the same school as her, and they develop crushes on each other.
1. Chapter 1

(Heather's pov)

It was the first day of high school. The ending of summer brought trepidation; freshman year had felt so distant a moment ago. Still, it was incredibly difficult to avoid the latter when Heather was, in fact, standing stiffly at a public bus stop with a heavy backpack drooping from her shoulders. The previous year hadn't been absolutely dreadful, but average with a life as simple and quiet as her own. She had no desire to pursue any activity, her life seemingly unable to become less drab. She accepted her own friendless and talentless existence with vigor, however, because she was able to acknowledge the factors that forced her into reluctant silence and isolation.

The sun had not yet risen to the top of the sky, yet the light bordered on blinding as it teetered on the precipices of the houses around her. The light pierced her olive eyes in an uncomfortable manner, and she raised her hand to block out the harmful rays. It was quiet, except for the occasional noise of birds, awakened by the early morning sun. The peaceful aura felt nice; a comforting distraction to the haphazard thoughts that raced through her mind at the concept of a new school.

Heather lived on Berk; a quiet, cozy city nestled against the edge of St. Johns. It wasn't as familiar as one would hope, for she had only recently found herself in Newfoundland and Labrador. Heather and her older brother, Dagur, had originated from Berserker Island, an equally isolated and desolate yet less prominent in schooling. Heather, just reaching her first year of high school, was indifferent to the topic and complied without resistance. Dagur, after all, wasn't simply her brother. He was also her guardian and caretaker. Still, with her willing support, she still began to feel tendrils of regret creeping along the edges of her mind. Every decision seemed to be a good, rightly justified one when it is first made.

A great noise of grating steel interrupted the welcome silence as the bus heaved to a stop a little farther past the bus sign. Heather sighed in relief, and made her way to the bus silently, her backpack and phone in tow. She pulled out a bus pass and flashed it casually to the bus driver, who nodded absentmindedly, not bothering to glance at it. The bus was nearly empty; a couple people scattered between seats. None of them looked up as Heather made her way to an inviting window seat near the back of the bus.

Whilst making her way to the seat, a mildly tantalizingly flash of a goldish yellow colour caught her eye. She turned her head to look at a girl who was sitting a couple seats in front of the seat she desired. The girl was beautiful; all thin and blue eyes and blonde hair. Heather continued to admire her as she passed, careful to glance back in an inconspicuous manner before sitting down in the seat in an awestruck manner. Distantly, the girl flashed in her mind once again, icy eyes shining with the light of the sun and golden hair tied in a perfect braid that ran down her back. Heather blinked twice, and pulled out her earbuds. Now was not the time to be fantasizing over a girl she would most likely never see again.

Heather allowed a breathy sigh to pass her lips, and turned to look outside, watching the trees pass by. Her mind was casually reminded of the backpack that had been situated next to the girl, and yearned for an interaction with the girl who had peaked her interest. Although she knew the girl could be going anywhere, Heather did like to believe she would see the girl in one of her classes.


	2. Chapter 2

*Heather's pov*

The scenery rushed past, signs illegible and invisible. Heather didn't check her phone; the time difference meant it wasn't likely she would get notifications, and Dagur wasn't up yet. The bus wheezed and she turned up her music a little louder, successfully drowning out the unwelcome sound. The bus wasn't as barren as before; a couple other students had resided within most of the seats. Heather assumed they would be going to the same destination as her.

She sighed, and her attention was brought back to the blonde girl from earlier. She still hadn't gotten up from her seat, and judging from what little she had seen of the city so far, they were coming close to the school. She leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse of the girl, but relaxed uncomfortably back into her seat with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks when she noticed a boy next to her give her a confused look. He probably thought she was a creep.

She was distracted from her prominent embarrassment when she felt her phone buzz against her leg. She lifted it closer to her face and peered at the screen a little closer. It was a message from Dagur. _Just woke up, heading to work. I'm guessing you're almost at school, have a good first day!_ She smiled. Her brother was always careful to make her feel important and loved. She doubted it was possible for her brother to have malicious intent. Not anymore, anyways.

 _Thanks, you too!_ She typed, and pressed send just as the bus halted to a stop in front a pair of traffic lights. She turned off her phone and glanced up, realizing the bus stop was planted directly after the traffic lights. Heather paused her music and rushed to fit her earbuds in the front pocket of her bag, reaching for the yellow string which ran along each window and seat. She tugged with what was most likely more strength than necessary, and the resulting sharp bing sounded throughout the bus.

The bus started up again, and Heather stood up on rather shaky legs, hauling her backpack over her shoulder. Several other teens stood up, and she tried to find the girl from earlier but was unsuccessful as she made her way to the doors. The sun had risen higher in the sky, and it had become much warmer than before. Heather normally didn't like heat, but along with the anxiety that had started to bubble in her stomach, it was welcome.

The school was much more daunting and intimidating when it is not in a photo, Heather realized with contempt as she walked to the front doors. The school itself wasn't unpleasant looking by any means, but the importance of making a good first impression on the first day was critical, in Heather's opinion. Regret filled her as she looked at her outfit; a simple t-shirt with a floral panel paired with black leggings.

A loud shout followed by a malevolent cackle seemed to send her nervousness into an uncomfortable disquiet as she glanced over inconspicuously. A rather beefy teen with dark hair was pointing at a skinny, frail looking boy with green eyes and bangs with grim intent. "Look, it's Hiccup the useless!" He sneered, jabbing a fat finger into the boy's shoulder with obvious contempt. Hiccup leveled with him, daring to make level eye contact with the boy and had his face promptly shoved into the grass because of it.

Heather debated whether or not to help the boy. Her moral compass was tilted and defected at of late, and she ignored the scene with a palpable feeling of guilt as she passed. Perhaps she would help him another day, but the teen with the dark hair seemed ruthless and indifferent to his own cruel actions, and he was not someone she wanted to interact with on the first day.

She reached the front doors and opened them carefully, holding open the door for the person behind her, deciding to catch a glimpse of whoever the person was. She nearly choked as she breathtaking girl from the bus smiled at her and walked forwards. "Thanks," She grinned, and walked past Heather. Her voice was firm and assured, yet held a sort of gentleness to it. "No problem." Heather responded, her surprised expression morphing into a smile. She winced, however, as she was sure her words were barely above a whisper.

Heather shook her head and finally walked through the door, feeling her face burning. The girl really HAD been headed to the school. She wondered if this was a good thing or not; a crush on the first day of school wasn't bad, but Heather did want to focus on making friends first. A person other than her brother to talk to would be nice.

The first thing Heather noticed about the school was the surprising enormity of it; the main lobby had windows that reached to the top of the first floor, and the hallways seemed to stretch on forever. The second thing she noticed was how awfully loud it was and how packed the main room was. Heather walked out of the main room uncomfortably, hoping to find a quiet place to check her schedule for her first class. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor and found there to be less people.

She sighed in relief, the noise of the students from the first floor still pounding and overwhelming, but manageable. She spotted a bathroom and made her way to it, a safe haven amidst the unfamiliarity of the rest of the school. She reached the bathroom, and glanced into the mirror, noticing she looked as nervous as she felt. She tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled at herself. It felt fake.

A cough sounded, and Heather turned around to see a girl dash hurriedly into the bathroom and snatch a phone Heather hadn't noticed before off the counter beside her. Heather weighed her options carefully, and looked at her hands uncomfortably for a moment before speaking.

"Hey, do you know when classes start?" She inquired, looking at the girl hopefully. The girl looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Honestly? No idea. I'm new, just moved here from another city in Newfoundland. My name's Tuffnut, you?" She answered, tucking her phone away in her sweater pocket. Heather was relieved to find someone else who was as lost as she was; someone who shared the same feeling of unfamiliarity seemed to be exactly what she needed.

"My name's Heather." She answered.

 **Omg I'm so tired...**

 **Sorry the chapters are so short, this is my first fanfiction and im not used to writing chapters. If there are any issues with my writing please let me know and I will change them! I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be Astrid's pov :)**


End file.
